maybe, another chance
by LastMelodya
Summary: Ini sudah cukup. Begini saja sudah cukup. [ suwa/naho ] [ happy birthday, suwa hiroto! ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Takano Ichigo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** canon sett, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs. timeline: hari-hari di mana belum ada kakeru.

 **Note:** saya meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ini manis dan bukannya maso :)) happy birthday, suwa!

* * *

 **maybe, another chance**

 **.**

* * *

Ia selalu menjadi yang paling berkilau, dan tak akan pernah berubah, di mata Suwa.

Awal-awal pertama Suwa melihatnya adalah saat upacara murid baru. Di barisan depan, dengan tubuh mungil dan belah pipi yang merona. Roknya lebih panjang dibanding mayoritas anak-anak lain. Ia lebih suka menunduk dibanding mengatensi uar-uar yang tercipta di sekeliling, atau, kalau tidak, lebih memilih diam dengan pandang linear ke depan, kepada pemimpin yang tengah berpidato.

Suwa tak terbiasa memerhatikan hal-hal kecil, namun, pagi itu, ia menemukan dirinya meneliti setiap jengkal yang ada pada diri si gadis.

Yang kemudian dikenalnya dengan nama Naho.

Mereka sekelas, sampai di tahun berikutnya. Dan Suwa tak pernah tahu bahwa semesta punya rencananya sendiri. Termasuk rencana di mana ia dan Naho akan berada dalam satu ikatan, yang sekuat benang merah, di antara tahun-tahun akhir kelas satu hingga mereka di kelas dua. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja, hingga kini mereka berlima; ia, Hagita, Azu, Takako, dan Naho.

Mereka berlima, namun Naho masih menjadi yang paling berkilau.

Meski Naho hidup di antara Azu yang menggebu-gebu dan Takako yang cantik. Meski Naho lebih banyak diam dan lebih memilih menguar senyum-senyum kecil, Naho masih berkilau.

Suwa melihatnya sebagai yang paling dewasa, tenang, dan memberi kenyamanan. Naho akan dengan senang hati menjahit kancing seragamnya yang lepas, atau membuatkan bento untuk makan siang mereka. Naho akan tersenyum meski mereka terjebak hujan karena terlalu lama menonton Suwa bermain _football_ , ketika yang lain akan mengumpat-umpat, atau, memukul kepalanya. Tapi Naho hanya tersenyum, tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit dan membentuk lengkungan manis.

Dan pada saat-saat itu, saat Naho tersenyum, Suwa akan menyentuh dadanya.

 _Ada yang berdetak, begitu cepat._

* * *

Suwa tak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Meski ada banyak gadis yang menyelipkan surat-surat merah muda beraroma manis di lokernya, meski ada lusinan kakak tingkat yang selalu bersorak untuknya di pinggir lapangan, meski ada banyak, _banyak sekali_ , teman klubnya yang berkata, " _Suwa, Senpai itu jatuh cinta padamu, tuh!", "Hei, Suwa, kau ditaksir sama kouhai populer itu, tahu!"_ tapi Suwa tetap stagnan dan tak pernah tersentuh pada perasaan itu sebelumnya.

Sampai akhirnya Naho datang.

Apa ini cinta? Suwa tak ingin bilang apa-apa, sebab ia tak pernah tahu rasanya. Tapi, kalau cinta adalah bahagia saat dekat Naho, berdebar ketika melihat senyum Naho, atau merasa kosong ketika tak melihat Naho, mungkin ia memang sedang jatuh cinta. Kepada Naho.

Suatu hari, Hagita berkata, "Mau sampai kapan, sih, kau menahannya?"

Suwa pura-pura tak mengerti dan kembali ke lapangan dengan berlari. Namun matanya bergerak ke sana-kemari, memikirkan kata-kata Hagita hingga malam hari.

Satu-satunya yang membuat Suwa bertahan dalam kemelut perasaannya sendiri adalah Naho. Sebab Suwa terlalu takut untuk melihat reaksi Naho, sebab Suwa terlalu takut tak akan bisa melihat Naho tersenyum sampai di mata kepadanya lagi jika ia mengatakan perasaannya, sebab … Suwa terlalu takut … Naho akan berhenti berkilau, jika ia mengatakan tentang perasaan mengganggu ini.

Suwa tak apa-apa jika harus terjebak bersama perasaannya seumur hidup. Suwa tak apa-apa, asal Naho bisa tetap seperti kasualnya. Karena, merasakan hatinya berdebar karena Naho pun sudah sangat menyenangkan untuk Suwa. Ini sudah cukup. Begini saja sudah cukup.

* * *

Tapi, perasaannya hampir mengkhianati dirinya sendiri di hari itu, hari di mana Naho datang dengan setangkup kue cokelat, sepasang lilin satu dan enam, dengan tawa yang terlalu berkilau di antara nyanyian selamat ulang tahun.

 _Hampir._

Hagita, Azu, dan Takako di belakangnya. Merapat pada Naho ketika jarak mereka semakin tereliminasi. Diam-diam mengedipkan mata dan menggoda Suwa yang sudah merona. Naho menipiskan senyumnya, membuka mulut dengan satu ucapan selebrasi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Suwa! Semoga apa yang kau inginkan terkabul di hari spesial ini."

Deham-deham terdengar memenuhi resonansi sekitar. Azu berteriak genit namun Hagita sudah lebih dulu menutup mulutnya. Naho, yang tidak peka seperti biasa, tetap berdiri dengan mengulurkan kue, ke hadapan Suwa, meminta Suwa untuk meniup lilinya.

"Yo, tiup lilinya, Suwa." Takako menambahkan.

Ada iringan _happy birthday_ yang berepetisi, disusul dengan padamnya lilin yang menancap pada permukaan kue ketika yang ulang tahun meniupnya.

Mereka riuh dalam selebrasi sederhana di kelas yang sudah kosong itu. Hagita sibuk menghabiskan kue, sedang Takako berusaha merebutnya. Azu hanya berteriak sembari memukul bergantian kedua sahabatnya itu. Suwa terkekeh kencang, menyadari ia baru makan satu potong di awal tadi. Tapi tak apa, toh kue itu tak berarti banyak dibanding perayaan yang diciptakan teman-temannya ini. Bagi Suwa, ini begitu berharga. Sebagaimana berharganya mereka semua di dalam kehidupan Suwa.

"Mereka selalu berisik, ya." Ada suara kekeh yang menyusul pelan. Dan Suwa baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Naho berada di sampingnya, tengah memerhatikan ketiga temannya yang lain dengan senyum-senyum manis yang selalu sampai mata.

Suwa tersenyum tipis. "Karena mereka, Naho tidak makan kue banyak, dong?"

"Eh?" Naho melebarkan matanya, kemudian menggeleng pelan dengan rona tipis. "Tidak apa-apa. Satu potong pun sudah kenyang, kok."

Mereka tertawa bersama, dan kembali berpaling pada tiga orang lainnya di sana. Ah, bahkan kini Azu juga ikut menghabiskan kuenya.

"Oh iya, Suwa, aku punya hadiah." Naho membuka tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan, tidak terlalu besar, dan tidak terlalu kecil. Namun, ketika Naho mengulurkan dan Suwa menerimanya, terasa begitu ringan di tangan Suwa. "Semoga berguna untukmu."

Naho tersenyum dan Suwa merasakan debaran itu lagi. Tapi ia mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk mengatensi hadiah yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna oranye itu.

"Boleh kubuka?"

Naho mengangguk bersemangat.

Ketika membukanya, Suwa tak mempunyai firasat apa pun. Ia sudah sering menerima hadiah-hadiah sebelumnya. Dari mulai yang paling mahal (saat itu adalah sepatu _football_ -nya, Ayah yang memberikan), hingga yang paling murah (roti kari kantin dari Hagita tahun kemarin). Tapi, saat melihat hadiah Naho hari ini, ia merasa ini adalah hadiah paling berarti.

Sebuah kemeja putih polos. Persis seperti kemeja putih yang tengah dikenakannya saat ini.

Suwa menatap Naho, ia tak perlu jawaban atas tanya-tanya di dalam pemikirannya, sebenarnya. Tentang, mengapa Naho memberinya ini? Apa yang Naho pikirkan atas kemeja ini? Tapi, Naho tetap menjelaskannya, tetap berkata padanya.

"Agar Suwa punya kemeja putih cadangan jika kancingnya copot," katanya begitu tulus. "Dan supaya aku tidak terburu-buru saat menjahitkan kancingnya."

Naho mengatakannya dengan senyum yang lebih lebar dari biasa. Membuat Suwa hampir mati, atas perasaannya. Membuat Suwa ingin memeluknya saat itu juga dan berkata lantang-lantang bahwa ia mencintainya. Sangat sangat _sangat_ mencintainya. Hanya Naho. Hanya Naho. _Hanya Naho._

Tapi ketiga temannya sudah lebih dulu selesai, dan Naho lebih dulu menyadari bahwa hari sudah terlalu sore untuk menetap di kelas. Maka mereka disibukkan pada gegas-gegas yang cepat, membereskan sana-sini yang berantakan atas selebrasi ini, membuang sampah-sampah ke tempatnya, dan, menyangkil tas di bahu pada akhirnya.

Suwa tak punya kesempatan lagi.

Bahkan untuk sekadar berterima kasih.

Sore itu mereka berjalan bersama seperti biasa, sore sudah hampir larut tapi senja masih terlampau terang dengan spketrum-spektrum oranyenya.

 _Tidak apa-apa,_ Suwa bermonolog.

Tidak apa-apa jika hari ini, atau bahkan besok, besok, dan besoknya lagi, Suwa tetap tak bisa mengatakan perasaannya.

Tapi, setidaknya, Suwa selalu berharap.

Akan ada kehidupan lain di mana ia diberi kesempatan untuk menyampaikan semua perasaannya kepada Naho.

 _Semuanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
